When I look at you, it hurts
by Northest
Summary: Ils se retrouvent dans une soirée où elle ne devait pas se rendre. Les souvenirs remontent, les blessures jaillissent, le désir aussi. Elle avait juré de l'oublier, de ne pas recommencer ce petit manège. Mais tout peux arriver.
1. Chapitre 1

Une envie d'écrire qui me prend par surprise et voilà ce que ça donne. Désolée par avance pour la qualité de l'écriture cela fait des années que je n'avais pas écrit une ligne. J'espère quand même que vous trouverez un intérêt à mon histoire, rien d'original mais une petite histoire quand même !

Je prend en compte les sept livres sauf l'épilogue du septième livre !

-  
Chapitre 1

Hermione regardait le plafond de la grande salle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle venait d'arriver à cette soirée organisée pour les anciens élèves de Poudlard et déjà elle avait envie de s'enfuir. Elle repensait à ses 7 années au cours desquelles elle avait appris la plupart de son savoir magique et qu'elle avait trouvé sa voix professionnelle. Mais elle se souvenait aussi de toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient enduré, les pertes, les batailles … Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Tout ça était fini maintenant, le monde avait changé, il était en paix.

Son regard se reporta sur les invités repartit dans la grande salle, les tables des quatre maisons avaient disparues, plusieurs petite tables étaient installé un peu partout et une scène avait été monté.. Pour l'instant elle était vide mais cela ne durerait pas.

La grande salle grouillait de monde, elle reconnaissait des visages familiers : Luna, Parvati, Cho… Neville était là également, il était devenu professeur de botanique dans l'école et il avait beaucoup changé. Ce poste lui avait donné confiance en lui et il excellait dans son domaine.  
Harry et Ron n'était pas venu, obligations professionnelles. Harry avait même été soulagé d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'y rendre. Bien qu'il aimait cette école, revoir ses anciens camarade n'était pas quelque chose dont il raffolait. Hermione aurait bien aimé avoir une bonne excuse aussi. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de venir, en ce moment elle croulait sous le travail. Le ministère préparait une exposition universelle à Londres et elle était chargée des relations magiques internationales. C'était un métier passionnant mais extrêmement prenant. Mais Ginny avait t insisté alors elle avait cédé. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait légèrement fébrile, la fatigue et la coupe d'hydromel qu'elle venait d'avaler n'aidant pas.

- Alors tu t'amuses Hermione ? demanda Ginny en la rejoignant à sa table

- Non pas vraiment, enfin je viens juste d'arriver… Mais tu crois qu'on peut vraiment s'amuser dans ce genre de soirée ? demanda-t-elle perplexe

- Eh bien oui je pense, retrouver tous les autres, voir ce qu'ils sont devenu, c'est plutôt sympa non ?

- Oui peut être … Non, franchement c'est vraiment déprimant, j'espère qu'ils vont faire venir des musiciens !

- Oui ! Seamus m'a dit que c'était un groupe qui reprenait les chansons des Bizar Sisters, une sorte d'hommage je crois. Mais essaie de t'amuse Mione, relaxe toi un peu

- Oui tu as sans doute raison répondit elle en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Ta robe est magnifique au fait !

- Oh merci ! C'est l'une de mes dernières créations dit-elle en lui rendant un sourire éclatant. Comme Harry à trouver cette excuse parfaite pour ne pas venir, je teste le pouvoir de séduction de mes robes sur les autres.

- Gin !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas dit-elle plus sérieusement, tu sais que Harry est moi c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, je plaisantais ! N'empêche que Blaise Zabini m'a dragué pendant 20 minutes avant que je mentionne qu'Harry et moi allions nous marier en septembre prochain.

- Tu me rassures, il tient tellement à toi… La manière dont il te regarde, je trouve ça bouleversant répondit Hermione

- Je sais, et c'est réciproque tu sais… Mais et toi ? Tu es célibataire et tu portes les plus hautes chaussures que j'ai jamais vues ! Comment fais-tu pour marcher avec ça ? Même moi qui travaille dans la mode je ne peux pas !

Hermione portait en effet une magnifique paire d'escarpin noir avec un talon très haut qui donnait à ses jambes une impression d'infini. Elle portait une robe noire très simple mais les chaussures rendaient l'ensemble terriblement sexy.

- Question d'habitude ma chère, c'est mon seul vice les chaussures ! ça t'embête si je vais saluer Neville ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment !

- Non non, vas-y ça lui fera plaisir, je vais reprendre un verre ! dit-elle en s'éloignant à la recherche d'un serveur.

Hermione quitta sa table pour se rendre auprès de Neville, elle était contente de le voir, cela faisait plus de 2 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble. Elle se mit à penser que finalement cette soirée était une bonne idée et qu'elle aurait été idiote de manquer ça. Les musiciens firent leur apparition sur scène et commencèrent à jouer la chanson favorite d'Hermione. Oui, pensa elle j'aurais vraiment été stupide de ne pas venir.

Elle regardait la scène distraitement tout en marchant quand elle bouscula quelqu'un.

- Oh je suis désolée, vraiment dit-elle, je ne faisais pas attention !

- Ce n'est pas grave lui répondu l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé

A cet instant précis, le corps d'Hermione se figea, la pression sur ses épaules revint en force, sa bouche s'assécha. Elle se rappelait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir à cette soirée, pourquoi elle avait jeté l'invitation à la poubelle. Elle releva la tête et aperçu son visage. L'intérieur de son esprit était en pleine ébullition, elle voulait bouger mais tout son être l'en empêchait

- Bonsoir dit-il, je ne savais pas que tu allais venir

Hermione le regarda, et commanda à son corps d'écouter son cerveau, il fallait quelle réponde, elle n'allait pas rester planter la comme une idiote.

- Bonsoir dit-elle faiblement, puis reprenant légèrement un peu de contenance, oui je n'avais pas prévu de venir mais Ginny m'a un peu forcé la main alors … sa voix mourut avec la fin de la phrase

- Oh je vois, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été fan de ce genre de choses… mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir tu sais, dit-il dans un murmure. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Tu n'as pas changé.

Hermione reçu ce sourire de plein fouet. Il ne souriait jamais, enfin très rarement et toujours de manière tellement hypocrite. Mais ce sourire la, il était rien que pour elle, il était spécial. Ce sourire sincère était magique, il la pétrifiait, lui faisait oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle aurait pu tout quitter pour ça. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir, pour lui échapper, elle essayait de se remémorer le mal qu'il lui avait fait mais elle sentait dans l'air cette électricité qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui, elle devait luter, ne pas retomber dans le panneau, c'était mal pour elle, très mal. Il savait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, elle devait empêcher de tomber dans cette spirale qui la laissait comme une coquille vide une fois terminé. Elle rouvrit les yeux, affrontant son sourire.

- Merci dit-elle, puis détournant ses yeux de son visage, toi non plus.

- C'est censé être un compliment ? Venant de toi je me méfie dit-il tellement bas que elle ne faillit pas l'entendre

- Ce n'est ni un compliment, ni un reproche, c'est un fait.

- Dans ce cas … Il toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix, tu veux prendre un verre peut être ?

- Non ça va merci, je … je dois, enfin j'allais discuter avec Neville, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je…

- Hermione, un verre, je t'en prie… Je suis désolé, sa voix se fit encore plus basse et elle sentait qu'il faisait un énorme effort pour se contrôler

- Non Drago, c'est trop tard.

Qu'en pensez vous ?

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

La suite maintenant parce que une histoire à un chapitre c'est pas top ! Bon deux c'est pas mieux mais c'est déjà ca de pris ! Et puis ca vous permettra de vous faire un avis !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Elle avait rejoint Neville et entamé la conversation avec lui. Elle était vraiment ravie de le revoir et ce qu'il racontait était tout à fait passionnant et drôle. Enfin, ça devait surement l'être, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais sa voix lui parvenait de très loin. Elle hochait la tête de temps à autre pour faire semblant de son implication dans la conversation mais elle était à mille kilomètres de là. Elle sentait ses yeux dans son dos, elle sentait qu'il la détaillait et que son regard était rivé sur elle. Comme une brulure. Elle savait que si elle se retournait à l' instant même, il serait là à la regarder en faisant semblant de discuter un verre à la main et ses yeux rivé sur elle. Et son sourire magique complètement disparu.

« Je suis désolé » avait-il dit, elle repensait à cette phrase. Ça n'avait pas de sens pour elle, elle aussi elle aurait s'excuser mais ça ne menait à rien. A chaque fois c'était la même histoire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait éviter que ça recommence et cette fois ci il fallait qu'elle résiste.

- […] Et donc, les premières années sont très enthousiastes à cette idée ! Et toi comment vas-tu ? Le ministère te traite bien ?

- Oui, ça peut aller dit Hermione qui venait de récupérer la conversation en route. C'est beaucoup de travail mais ça me donne l'occasion de voyager à travers la communauté magique et c'est tout à fait passionnant.

- Je suis content pour toi. A vrai dire je crois qu'on exerce tous une profession qui nous plaisent maintenant, on s'en est bien sorti ! Je regrette quand même qu'Harry et Ron ne soient pas là.

- Oui c'est vrai, il faudrait qu'on s'organise quelque chose tous ensemble, je sais qu'on le dit tout le temps mais bon. De toute façon, le mariage de Ginny et Harry approche à grand pas, ce sera l'occasion.

- Oui tu as raison, ça va être très sympa. J'ai hâte d'y être dit-il en avalant une gorgée de bière au beurre. J'ai vu que tu parlais a Malfoy, que deviens il ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu médicomage …

A nouveau Hermione se raidit en entendant son nom et pris sur elle pour répondre à la question de son ami :

- Oui médicomage à St Mangouste il me semble, je n'en sais pas plus que toi tu sais… dit-elle en sachant que la dernière partie de sa phrase était un mensonge complet

- Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait un travail extraordinaire la bas, c'est devenu un type bien après tout. Je ne l'ai pas cru tout de suite après la guerre mais, j'avais tort dit-il.

Ginny et Luna les rejoignirent et la conversation bascula sur d'autres sujet, Luna était enceinte et elle et Neville n'était pas d'accord sur les prénoms. Puis les plats apparurent sur les tables et chacun picora légèrement dans son assiette tout en discutant et se remémorant les souvenirs de leurs années à Poudlard. Le professeur Mc Gonagal qui était devenu directrice de l'école passa les saluer et discuta avec eux. Elle n'avait pas changé et dirigeait l'école à la perfection.

Hermione avait repris un peu de contenance, elle avait senti qu'il avait arrêté de la fixer, et elle respirait maintenant un peu mieux. La présence de ses amis la rassurait, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait profiter de cette soirée pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas tant de pouvoir qu'elle que ça. Enfin du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Neville invita Luna à danser pendant que Ginny et Hermione finissait reprenait un verre d'hydromel.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée Mione ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcée à venir mais c'est quand même mieux qu'une soirée toute seule chez toi non ? Et puis l'hydromel est gratuit !

- Ce n'est pas non plus la soirée du siècle mais je suis content d'avoir revu Neville et Luna. Et tu as raison pour l'hydromel, il est délicieux en plus… Je te laisse je vais au toilette !

- Te perds pas dans le château lança Ginny qui se dirigeait maintenant sur la piste de danse

Hermione éclata de rire, grisée par l'alcool elle se sentait maintenant détendue. Elle traversa la grande salle et se rendit dans le hall. La différence de température la fit frissonner et elle se dirigea à grand pas aux toilettes. Elle traversait les couloirs familiers de l'école quand soudain il apparut.

- Tu me suis ? lui demanda-t-elle se sentant tout à coup retomber sur terre, l'alcool perdant instantanément son effet.

- Exactement répondit-il, Hermione je veux te parler, s'il te plait, écoute moi

- Non Drago, on n'a rien à ce dire, tu le sais très bien. On va encore parler des mêmes choses, ça ne m'intéresse plus s'exclama elle en se surprenant elle-même de son soudain courage

Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et son regard la transperça, ça main s'approcha de son visage tandis ce que l'autre entourait sa taille.

- Hermione dit-il tout bas, comme un murmure, s'il te plait …

Ce contact physique réveilla alors en elle des souvenirs très précis, son corps se tendit instantanément et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée son souffle devint très court et sa bouche très sèche. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, elle sentait sa main sur sa taille et cette action insignifiante bloquait complétement ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire.

Il l'entraina alors à l'écart, ne lâchant pas sa taille, la poussant légèrement contre le mur et se positionnant de manière qu'elle ne puisse se détacher de lui. Elle sentait maintenant son parfum, elle entendait sa respiration, elle avait conscience de son corps proche du sien. Cette situation rendit à nouveau son souffle encore plus court, elle frissonnait et le froid n'y était pour rien. Son cerveau était tout embrumé, elle essayait de réfléchir, d'agir de manière raisonnée.

- Hermione, écoute, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Tu sais bien que quand je suis trop près de toi, je … Il hésita, je ne peux pas me contrôler. Je t'assure que j'essaie mais tu comprends… A nouveau il hésita et rapprocha encore plus son visage du sien. Tu me rends dingue dit-il doucement

Hermione sentit son souffle sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, il n'avait pas à s'excuser, ça ne servait à rien du tout. DU TOUT. Elle était aussi fautive que lui et l'un des deux devait trouver le moyen d'arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'ils se retrouvent à s'excuser encore une fois.

- Drago soupira elle, je… tu ,.. Arrête s'il te plait, recule toi. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Et il faut.., j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? lui demanda-il, en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. Je t'ai observé toute la soirée Mione, je ne veux pas me reculer…

- Je dois… j'ai besoin d'être raisonnable dit elle a bout de souffle, je t'en prie … Tu sais exactement ce que je ressens alors, à nouveau… s'il te plait…

- Tu en as besoin répéta il calmement comme si la phrase n'avait aucun sens, mais … en as-tu envie ? demanda il en la regardant dans les yeux

Elle déglutit, elle voyait dans ses yeux la tempête qui approchait, elle reconnaissait ce regard et elle savait exactement ce qu'il signifiait. Elle ne voulait pas du tout y plonger, elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il lui sourit. Magique, renversant, mortel, magique. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait se décrocher, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle aurait pu tomber. Il l'a connaissait par cœur et compris qu'elle ne résistera pas. Il colla ses hanches contre les siennes, sa bouche pris possession de son cou lentement puis ses baisers se firent plus féroce. Comme si il cherchait à se rassasier d'elle.

Le peu de pensée qui restait à Hermione disparut sous cet assaut et elle perdit complétement pied. Tout ce qui lui importait c'est qu'il ne détache jamais son corps du sien. Elle connaissait cette sensation d'abandon par cœur et à chaque fois elle se laissait surprendre par sa violence et son intensité. Encore une fois elle avait essayé de luter, et encore une fois elle n'avait pas pu.

Elle avait maintenant pris la possession de la bouche de Drago, elle s'accrochait a elle comme si sans elle, elle n'aurait pas pu respirer. Elle le sentait contre elle bouillonnant de désir, son visage était complétement transfiguré. Mais elle sentait également la violence de enfoui dans son corps qu'il faisait tout pour refréner, pour calmer le jeu. Et elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Cette pensée la fit défaillir encore plus, elle murmura son prénom au moment où il passait la main sous le fin tissu de sa robe. Prenant ça comme un encouragement il intensifia ses baisers et ses caresses se firent plus appuyées. Hermione était complétement sous sa coupe, il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle aimait, il la connaissait pas cœur. Il lui était maintenant impossible de lutter, elle voulait elle aussi le maitriser, lui faire ressentir ce qu'il faisait vivre. Elle décida donc de le provoquer, collant encore plus son corps contre le sien, modifiant la façon dont elle l'embrassait de manière à lui montrer qu'elle détenait aussi un pouvoir sur lui. Il sentit ce changement, baissa la garde quelques secondes et elle en profita pour lui faire subir le même sort qu'elle. Elle savait exactement où le toucher, et où l'embrasser, réduisant l'espace minime entre eux, laissant glisser sa main contre ses cuisses, tout son corps était voué à la même action, le submerger de plaisir, lui faire perdre la tête. Et elle réussit avec succès, elle l'entendait gronder intérieurement, le désir montait à sa tête comme elle l'avait voulu.

- Mione gémit il, sa voix rauque, tu me rends complétement fou…

- Je sais répondit-il d'une voix courte

Ca réponse ne parut pas le satisfaire, il reprit le contrôle sur elle pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'emporterai pas. Ses mains remontaient le long de ses cuisses, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Tu sais, lui murmura il à l'oreille, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps… Toi, moi, un couloir sombre de l'école, c'est une scène que je connais plus que bien rajouta t'il en commençant à retirer le peu de tissu qu'il restait entre eux.

Il sentit immédiatement qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. L'atmosphère changea tout de suite autour d'eux. Hermione se raidit, les baisers et les caresse n'avaient plus aucun effet, elle sortait du brouillard qu'ils avaient créé. Il tenta de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé mais il se heurta à une Hermione glacée.

- Merci, dit-elle, d'une voix froide, Merci d'avoir dit ça, ça me fait tout de suite les idées en place. Comme à ton habitude tu es d'une finesse incroyable.

- Hermione… Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça … répondit-il manifestement conscient de son erreur

- Si bien sûr que tu voulais dire ça comme ça, et le pire c'est que tu as tout à fait raison. Ça me rappelle exactement les mêmes scènes qu'il y a 10 ans. Toi, moi, un couloir… C'est complétement pathétique s'exclama-t-elle, la colère palpable dans sa voix.

A son tour, Drago ne put plus contenir son calme et laissa libre court à sa colère

- Pathétique ? C'est comme ça que tu qualifie notre histoire ?!

- Notre histoire ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Qu'elle histoire ? J'espère que tu te moques de moi la parce que sinon j'aurais très peur pour ta santé mentale mon cher Malfoy !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça répondit-il d'une voix hachée. Merlin ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison il n'y a pas d'histoire ! Comme à chaque fois ceci est une erreur et ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu commencer en premier lieu.

Il s'écarta d'elle, fixant le couloir désert et silencieux.

- Je crois que la fête est fini, tu devrais rentrer chez toi dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Je pense que tu as raison répondit elle d'une voix sans aucun ton, elle remit en place sa robe et ses cheveux.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir lentement, le laissant seul puis se retourna

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies dit que tout ça était stupide et n'aurait jamais dû commencer. Maintenant je sais exactement ce que tu penses et crois-moi, la vérité ne m'a jamais fait autant de bien. Au revoir Drago.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Sa tête était complétement vide et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle rejoignit Ginny qui était dans le hall, prête à partir. Elle inventa une excuse pour justifier son absence puis elles quittèrent tout deux le château. Sur le chemin du retour elles ne furent pas très bavarde, ce qui arrangeait Hermione. Elles se séparèrent après avoir promis de s'appeler très vite et Hermione rejoignit son apparemment dans le centre de Londres.

Une fois seule Hermione ne laissa rien paraitre de ses émotions. Elle rentra chez elle, pris une longue douche, se démaquilla et vérifia ses messages avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle entra ensuite dans sa chambre, désactiva son réveil magique d'un coup de baguette et s'installa sous les couvertures. Une fois la lumière éteinte elle s'autorisa à repenser à ce qu'il avait dit.

Une erreur, une énorme erreur. Comment lui avait-il pu se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire avec elle. C'est ça qu'il avait dit et qu'il pensait. Il croyait peut être qu'elle ça lui faisait plaisir tout ça, cette situation. Son cœur qui se brisait à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, son manque total de contrôle. Elle aurait voulu être en colère contre lui, se rappeler à quel point elle le détestait. Mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait en s'endormant c'est de la peine et du dégout pour sa propre personne. Comme toujours. Elle ferma les yeux en repensant à comment tout avait commencé 10 ans auparavant.

Alors alors ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Un troisème chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, j'espere qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 3

10 ans en arrière, Voldemort avait cessé de vivre provoquant la libération du monde magique. Il laissait derrière lui un monde à reconstruire, des blessures profondes, des pertes humaines douloureuses mais aussi de l'espoir, du soulagement et de la joie. Apres la bataille finale, Hermione avait décidé de retourner effectuer sa septième année à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais pour elle c'était important. Boucler la boucle, reprendre le chemin de la normalité et peut être cela l'aiderai à arrêter de penser à tous ses corps sans vie allonger sur le sol. Harry et Ron avaient pris la même décision et ils étaient tous les trois retourné à Poudlard en Septembre. Ils avaient été surpris de voir que beaucoup de 6ème année avaient pris la même décision. La plupart des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles avaient repris les cours, les Poufsouffles étaient bien là aussi quoi que en nombre quand même réduit et du côté des Serpentard, jamais on avait vu une table aussi vide. Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy, seuls rescapé des anciens de 6ème année étaient assis la table, un peu en retrait des autres membres de leurs maisons. Quand Ron avait aperçu Malfoy à la table son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait crié au scandale, prêt à en découdre. Sauf que c'était Harry qui y était allé.

- Malfoy

- Potter avait-il répondu en le saluant de la tête

- Je sais ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre, ton changement de camp, les gens que tu as sauvé mais ça ne change rien pour moi. Je ne te considère plus comme un ennemi, nous avons passé l'âge, je reconnais ton engagement et ton implication dans la réussite de la bataille final mais ça s'arrête là. Ca n'efface pas les 5 années précédentes, ce qui tu as fait ou ce que tu as dit sur ma famille et mes amis. Maintenant je suis juste indifférent à ta personne

- Compris Potter, il en est de même pour moi avait répondu calmement le Serpentard

Toute la grande salle avait observé la discussion entre les deux ennemis de toujours et on en conclut qu'une page était tournée. Blaise et Drago intégrèrent la classe de 7eme année des Serdaigles et aucun évènement marquant ne fut reporter. Au fil du temps les rapports entre les élèves de toutes les maisons reprirent normalement. Harry et Malfoy ne s'adressaient pas la parole, semblait éviter tout contact et surtout ne se provoquait désormais plus.

Hermione trouvait qu'Harry avait fait le bon choix, on ne pouvait pas certes tout effacer mais il fallait avancer. Malfoy avait prouvé sa volonté à changer en rejoignant leur camp et depuis il n'y avait rien à signaler. Il était devenu un personnage emblématique de la grande bataille mais ne laissait rien paraitre et avait une attitude posé et sereine face à cette vérité. En un mot il ne laissait rien transparaitre.

La première série d'ASPIC blanc eu lieu peu avant les vacances de Noël. Hermione travaillait à la bibliothèque ses cours de métamorphose. Dehors la neige tombait à gros flocon et la moitié de Poudlard était réuni dans la pièce, tous préoccupé à l'idée de rater ses examens. Hermione était plonger dans son livre quand elle remarqua qu'on l'observait, elle leva les yeux et aperçu Drago Malfoy qui lui posait une question.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu… dit-elle doucement pour ne pas provoquer la colère de Mme Pince

- Je peux m'assoir ? Il n'y a plus de place redemanda-t-il d'une voix froide

- Euh oui, bien sûr répondit Hermione étonné. Elle pensait qu'il aurait préféré mourir que de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Mais il disait vrai, plus aucune place n'était disponible, elle poussa donc ses affaires et libera le siège à côté d'elle. Elle le laissa s'installer dans le plus grand trouble et passé les cinq premières minutes de gène, elle oublia complètement sa présence. L'après midi passa très vite pour elle, elle prenait des notes et était vraiment concentré sur son travail. La bibliothèque se vida peu à peur et vers 19h, Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires. A côté d'elle, Drago Maloy étudiait toujours, les potions d'après ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Elle s'éclaircit la voix :

- Euh, la bibliothèque va fermer … dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Très bien merci, répondit-il sans lever la tête de son livre.

Hermione haussa les épaules et sortie de la bibliothèque, rejoignant Harry et Ron dans la grande salle pour le diner. Un élève se Serdaigle était attablé avec ses amis et il semblait tous les trois pris dans une discussion passionnante. Cela était de plus en plus commun maintenant que les élèves des différentes maisons changent de table pour rejoindre leurs amis au moment des repas. Une habitude était née et le personnel de l'école en était ravi, cela renforçait la cohésion entre les maisons.

- […] Et la quand Eric lui à demander ce qu'il pensait des actions de son père il a dit qu'il n'en n'était pas responsable et que son père devait avoir de bonnes raisons.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, je te jure ce type je le déteste, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait été blanchit

- Vous parlez de qui ? demanda Hermione en s'installant sur le banc en face d'eux

- Malfoy répondit Ron avec une voix de dégout. Stan nous racontait ce que Malfoy lui avait dit à propos de son père.

- Ah je vois dit Hermione en se servant une part de quiche, en parlant de lui il s'est assis à côté de moi tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque.

- Pardon ? rugit à nouveau Ron, fais attention Hermione

- Calme toi, nous avons échangé trois mots et il n'a pas cherché à m'attaquer ou que ce soit répondit elle calmement

- Il ne t'a pas insulté ? Je trouve ça étrange, il prépare surement un mauvais coup tu devrais te méfier. T'en pense quoi Harry ?

- Je pense, dit-il lentement, que ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout ce qu'a fait Malfoy, je l'ai déjà dit et je le dit encore une fois, il a été un allié pendant la guerre maintenant il m'est complétement indifférent. Et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille quoi que ce soit à Hermione.

Sur ce Ginny les avait rejoint et la conversation avait pris une autre tournure. Ils préparaient les vacances de Noël. Les Weslay avaient invité chez eux Luna, Neville, Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop quoi faire, son histoire avec Ron avait tourné cours et elle voyait que cela lui avait fait de la peine. Mais elle ne voulait pas de petit ami, elle n'en n'avait pas envie et Ron devait le comprendre. Elle serait bien rentrée à Londres chez ses parents mais l'endroit où elle désirait le plus être était Poudlard. Elle aimait ses parents mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que la guerre avait changé en elle, elle avait besoin de se retrouver. Elle décida donc de mentir a ses deux compagnons en leurs disant qu'elle rentrera chez elle. Elle avait besoin de solitude et de calme.

Les examens blancs arrivèrent, Hermione pensait avoir raté l'épreuve de potions et celle d'astronomie mais dans l'ensemble elle était plutôt contente d'elle. Quand vient le moment du départ en vacances, Ron la pris à part :

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ? Ca pourrait être sympa, il y aura tout le monde, et puis tu sais, peut-être qu'on pourrait se donner une seconde chance… dit-il doucement

- C'est très gentil Ron de me proposer, mais je dois voir mes parents… Et puis concernant nous deux, tu sais ce que je pense… Je suis désolée dit-elle

Ron la regarda d'un air mêlant colère et tristesse et quitta le château. Hermione rejoint le dortoir des filles de Gryfondor, il ne restait plus qu'elle et deux quatrièmes années. Elle avait été surprise par la proposition de Ron mais il devait comprendre que elle et lui ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Peu d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances, ils devaient être en toute une demi-douzaine. Ils se retrouvaient aux repas et parfois à la bibliothèque. Malfoy était également resté. Hermione s'en doutait, son père était à Azkaban et sa mère ne semblait plus donner de signe de vie depuis la fin de la bataille. Où aurait-il pu aller ?

Son attitude pendant cette période ne changea pas, toujours très calme et posé, discret, ne prenant jamais la parole si on le lui avait pas posé une question au préalable. Effacé en fait. Hermione ne faisait pas trop attention à sa présence, elle se contentait de participer aux conversations de temps à autre. Deux fois il s'assit à côté d'elle pendant le repas. La deuxième fois elle ressentit un trouble qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. En étant assise à côté de lui elle se rendit compte que ses yeux n'était pas aussi calme que son apparence. Elle voyait bien qu'il bouillonnait, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais le message ne passait pas et à tout bien considérer son attitude, il ne passerait jamais.

Les jours passaient et Hermione, bien que satisfaite de sa décision de rester à Poudlard, commençait à se sentir un peu seule. Cette sensation fut effacée complètement le matin de Noël quand elle reçut et ouvrit les présents au pied de son lit. Elle avait été gâtée cette année. Ses parents lui avait offert des livres qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps, Harry un magnifique carnet de note ainsi qu'une plume, Ginny lui avait offert une très belle robe qu'elle avait elle-même faite. Ron quand a lui, lui offrit un joli écrin à bijou avec à l'intérieur, un fin bracelet. Hermione était gênée par ce cadeau, elle ne pourrait pas porter ce bracelet. Elle se maudit intérieurement, il fallait qu'elle soit plus ferme avec lui. Elle quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor et se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit dejeuner. Tous étaient déjà installé et elle pris la conversation en vol.

- Bien, disait la directrice Mc Gonagall, je pense que c'est donc réglé ! Oh Miss Granger, bonjour et joyeux Noël, je disais a vos camarade ici présent que vu notre nombre réduit, je pensais que ce soir nous pourrions organiser une petite, elle hesita sur le mot, fête.

- Une fête ? répéta Hermione visiblement surprise

- Oui, il est important de préserver l'esprit de Noël et je pense que Dumbledore aurait voulu cela. Il était très attaché à réunir les élèves tous ensemble et je pense que ce soir est une bonne occasion répondit elle la voix légèrement cassé.

- Bien, approuva Hermione sans rien ajouter d'autre mais elle n'était pas du tout excité à cette idée.

- Rendez vous donc dans la salle des trophées a 19h30, je compte sur vous tous finit la directrice en quittant la table.

Hermione jeta un regard autour de la table et s'aperçut que ses camarades étaient aussi enthousiastes qu'elle. Seuls les professeurs semblaient approuver la venue de cette « fête ». Elle quitta la table, une demi-heure plus tard après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner et rentra dans la tour des Gryffondors. Elle passa sa journée à lire les livres que ses parents lui avaient offerts. Elle prépara également une lettre pour les remercier. Assise prés de la cheminée, elle se sentait parfaitement bien, elle n'aurait jamais voulu quitter cet endroit. Le calme, la chaleur du feu, la douceur du fauteuil… elle se sentait vraiment bien.

L'heure arriva ensuite de se préparer pour la fameuse fête, bien que peu ravie à l'idée de quitter son cocon, Hermione fit un effort et se rendit dans son dortoir pour se préparer. La robe que lui avait offerte Ginny encore posé sur le lit. Elle l'examina et la trouva magnifique. Elle était bleu marine, dans un tissu léger et doux. La coupe était simple mais tout était dans les détails. Hermione fila sous la douche puis enfila la robe. Elle allait vraiment bien, la taille était parfaite. Elle n'était ni trop sage, ni trop provocante. Tout simplement la robe idéale. Hermione ramena ses cheveux en un haut chignon, laissa quelque mèches s'échapper et enfila la paire d'escarpins qu'elle s'était offert pour Noël. Elle était prête, et sans le savoir elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrangement envoutant.

Elle quitta la tour des Gryffondor, en n'oubliant pas de prendre la lettre qu'elle destinait à ses parents. Elle fit un tour à la voilière pour l'envoyer et se rendit directement à la salle des trophées. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, elle salua les professeurs et la directrice et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire observa la salle. Elle avait été un peu arrangé pour l'occasion : un feu brulait dans la cheminée, des petites tables avaient été installé avec de la nourriture et des boissons dessus, de la musique flottait dans l'air et des fauteuils avaient été installé en peu partout. Hermione trouvait cela parfait, l'atmosphère lui plaisait bien qu'elle ne soit pas très à l'aise. Elle se servit une bière au beure dans un verre et commença à discuter de métamorphose avec la directrice. La conversation se révéla passionnante pour Hermione et très agréable pour Mc Gonagall. Puis, une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, la directrice se lança dans un petit discours

- Bienvenue à tous ce soir, merci d'être présent. Cette petite soirée n'est pas grand-chose mais je pense qu'il est important que nous soyons tous réuni pour célébrer ce tout premier Noël dans un monde sorcier en paix. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée ! finit-elle en levant son verre.

La quinzaine de personnes applaudit, et des petits cercles se formèrent. Hermione discuta avec une élève de 6eme année de Serdaigle a qui elle n'avait pas adresse la parole auparavant mais tout de suite elles se trouvèrent des points communs et elle se détendit. Les deux quatrièmes années de Gryffondor les rejoignirent et la discussion se fit plus animée, entre coupé de rires. Hermione observa néanmoins que Malfoy restait en retrait. Il était installé dans un fauteuil, un verre remplit de liquide sombre à la main et l'air complètement ailleurs. Cette image la saisit immédiatement. Elle le trouvait terriblement vulnérable à cet instant, il semblait lui manquer quelque chose. Mais cet impression ne dura pas, il croisa son regard et elle sentit que vulnérable était le mauvais mot le qualifier.

La soirée s'étira et peu à peu les invités finirent pas rentré dans leur dortoir. Hermione remercia la directrice pour la soirée et pris congé

- Miss Granger, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander dit elle en baissant la voix

- Bien sur répondit Hermione surprise

- Eh bien dit elle encore très bas, je pense que Mr Malfoy a…, elle hésita, un peu abusé de la boisson, pouvez vous le ramenez jusqu'à la tour des Serpentard ? Cela m'embête de vous demander ca mais il serait fâcheux qu'il…

- Je comprends, dit Hermione en la coupant, je m'en occupe.

- Merci Miss Granger, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Hermione bien que surprise par cette requete avait accepté tout de suite, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle s'approcha doucement du fauteuil où il était assis :

- Il est temps de rentrer, la fête est finie lui dit elle calmement.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Malfoy dit elle cette fois un peu plus fort.

Cette fois ci il entendu parfaitement et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Bien dit-il en se levant, titubant légèrement.

Ils sortirent de la salle ensemble et continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques instant en silence avant qu'il réagisse.

- Pourquoi prends-tu cette direction ? La tour des Gryffondors n'est pas du tout dans cette direction.

Elle hésita sur sa réponse

- Eh bien, je pense, ou du moins la directrice pensait que tu avais besoin qu'on te reconduise vu le nombre de verre que tu as absorbé ce soir.

- C'est une blague ? dit-il la fixant sévèrement

- Non pas du tout, ca ne me fait pas forcement plaisir tu sais, je préférerais être dans mon lit plutôt que …

- Plutôt que de raccompagner l'horrible Drago Malfoy ? coupa-t-il

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit elle. Je pensais juste que j'aurais préféré être au chaud plutôt que de me balader dans les couloirs glacé.

Il la fixa intensément et Hermione fut gêné pas ce regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la dévisageait de haut en bas.

- Tu sais, dit il sa voix changeant de ton, se faisant plus suave, je pourrais trouver un moyen pour que tu es moins froid.

- Malfoy, tu es complètement ivre répliqua Hermione en haussant les sourcils pour montrer son exaspération

- Je ne suis pas si ivre que ca Granger lui lança il en se rapprochant d'elle, je suis sure que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour toi. Je dois dire que tu es particulièrement ravissante ce soir…

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, il était sans aucun doute beaucoup trop imbibé pour penser convenablement. Elle le trouvait même légèrement pathétique.

- Malfoy, je …

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Hurla-t-il presque. Son regard changea et sa voix avait perdu toute intonation de séduction.

Elle fut si surprise de son changement de comportement qu'elle ne réussit pas lui répondre. C'est comme si elle avait une nouvelle personne devant lui, ou plutôt… ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle sentait la colère bouillir en lui et une violence qui cherchait à s'échapper par tous les moyens.

Il lui saisit le bras et répéta

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca Granger

- Ecoute dit elle hésitante, c'est ton nom et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ca soudainement. Prenant de l'assurance, elle rajouta. Maintenant laisse moi tu me fais mal.

Il ne lâcha pas son bras et au contraire raffermit sa prise. Hermione commençait a avoir un peu peur. Elle n'était pas trouillarde mais elle se mit soudain à penser qu'il portait quand même la marque des ténèbres sur son bras et que peut être finalement son changement de camp n'avait été qu'un leurre.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu penses en ce moment Granger… Et tu sais quoi ? Peut être que tu as raison. Il se rapprocha d'elle, sa main serrant davantage son bras.

Hermione avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à respirer et elle sentait la douleur se diffuser dans son bras. La peur aussi, elle essayait de se raisonner, il n'allait pas la toucher, il avait changé, il faisait juste ca car il était ivre et …

Soudain elle sentit qu'il prenait possession de sa bouche, elle ne compris pas tout de suite cette sensation. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à ca. Drago Malfoy, l'embrassant, elle Hermione Granger. Elle ne ressenti tout d'abord rien d'autre que de la surprise et de l'incompréhension et puis petit à petit elle eu conscience de ce que se baiser provoquait comme sensation dans son corps. Elle avait le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, elle avait conscience de son corps contre le sien. Elle sentait également la douleur dans son bras mais sans savoir pourquoi elle se mit à lui rendre son baiser. Elle se laissa aller au plaisir étrange que lui procurait se contact. Malfoy était quand à lui imperturbable, si il fut surpris quand il sentit qu'elle répondait il ne le laissa pas transparaitre. Sa main lâcha le bras d'Hermione et il commença à caresser ses hanches et son ventre. Ils étaient tout les deux envahis par un soudain désir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle appréciait d'être contre lui, de le sentir contre son corps, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête de l'embrasser et pourtant jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait éprouvé pour lui que de l'indifférence. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à son physique et pourtant à ce moment même elle se sentait terriblement attiré par lui.

Un bruit raisonna dans le couloir et ramena Hermione sur terre. Elle le poussa vivement et l'instant de désir qu'ils avaient partagé quelques secondes auparavant se brisa. Il la regardait maintenant avec un air d'interrogation, se demandant probablement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était quand à elle terriblement gênée de son attitude et en colère.

- Je pense que tu retrouveras le chemin tout seul maintenant murmura Hermione d'une voix pétrifié en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

A suivre !


	4. Chapitre 4

A nouveau merci pour votre soutien et nos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 4

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. Les souvenirs de leur premier baiser 10 plus tôt l'avait hanté une partie de la nuit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Encore aujourd'hui elle se demandait si cette soirée avait bien été réelle. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire à comprendre le moment où tout avait basculé. Le lendemain de cette soirée, elle avait reçu un mot sur un parchemin avec cette phrase écrite : Je suis désolée de mon comportement d'hier, cela ne se reproduira plus. Il n'avait pas signé, et dans le futur elle apprendrai que cette affirmation se révèlerai complètement fausse.

En début d'après-midi, elle reçut des nouvelles de son amie Ginny. Celle-ci voulait qu'elle passe à la maison qu'elle occupait avec Harry pour parler préparatif du mariage. Hermione transplana jusqu'à la maison du jeune couple en dehors de Londres, dans la campagne anglaise.

Quand elle pénétra dans le salon, elle aperçut Harry occupé à lire le journal du jour.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie de voir son ami. Comment vas-tu ? Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

Il se leva pour l'embrasser

- Dans l'ensemble c'est allé, quelques complications mais rien d'ingérable. Et toi, dit-il sur une note plus joyeuse, tu as passé la soirée de l'année ? Ginny n'a pas cessé de me rabattre les oreilles dessus, apparemment c'était très réussi.

- C'est vrai, mentit Hermione, c'était une bonne soirée, revoir tout le monde comme ça c'est assez étrange mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, coupée par l'entrée de Ginny et Ron dans le salon. Elle embrassa son amie et salua Ron

- Comment vas-tu Hermione ? Il parait que votre soirée était, fantaaaastique dit-il en se moquant visiblement de sa sœur

- C'était pas mal, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

- En tout cas je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ça pour une seule raison : je t'aurais bien emmené dansé sur la piste.

- Tu danses comme une patate répliqua Ginny

- Non, c'est faux affirma Ron, je me suis énormément amélioré depuis l'école. Qui avait-il à cette fameuse soirée ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Tu veux la liste dans le détail ? s'amusa Ginny. Alors il y avait Neville, Luna, oh d'ailleurs elle est enceinte s'exclama-t-elle. Voyons qui d'autres ? Ah oui Parvati, Lavande, Mickael, Ernie. Cho était là aussi dit-elle en adressant un regard mauvais à Harry, Blaise Zabini…

- Malfoy était là ?demanda Ron

- Oui je l'ai aperçu aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit resté longtemps. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Je déteste ce mec déclara Ron d'une voix rageuse, je ne comprends pas, dit-il en instant bien sur les mots, comment il a pu s'en sortir.

A cet instant, le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, et elle se sentit à nouveau mal dans sa peau. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils abordent ce sujet ?

- Tu abuses Ron, ça fait plus de 10 ans maintenant. Grandis un peu je t'en prie. Neville m'a dit qu'il était devenu médicomage à St Mangouste, une spécialité dans les potions je crois, je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne change rien pour moi Gin, je hais ce type c'est tout. Harry t'en penses quoi ?

Harry ferma son journal et répondit simplement :

- J'en pense que cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Ron si on allait un peu s'entrainer au Quidditch dans le jardin ?

Ron et lui quittèrent le salon, laissant les deux jeunes femmes parlé du sujet qui les avaient réunies : la préparation du mariage de Ginny. Hermione quitta la maison de ses amis tard dans la soirée, Ron avait proposé de la raccompagné mais elle avait préfère décliner. Elle voulait qu'il cesse d'avoir l'espoir qu'elle et lui avait un avenir.

Elle se coucha, le cœur encore lourd et l'esprit embrumé par sa rencontre d'hier avec Drago et par la conversation d'aujourd'hui avec ses amis. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, sa semaine démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se complaire dans son malaise, elle avait énormément de travail. L'ouverture de l'exposition universelle magique approchait à grand pas, dans quelques semaines aurait lieu la soirée d'inauguration et elle avait énormément de travail.  
Elle passa sa semaine au bureau, partant très tôt le matin et rentrant très tard le soir, des tas de détails étaient à régler. Elle dut même se rendre d'urgence en Grèce pour régler un souci. La semaine suivante se déroula de la même manière, elle n'eut aucun moment de libre à accorder à personne, et elle ne s'aperçut même pas que Drago Malfoy était complétement sorti de ses pensées.

La soirée d'inauguration arriva enfin, elle avait lieu dans le pavillon de la Grande Bretagne. Hermione se sentait nerveuse et en même temps très existé. Elle aimait être en contrôle des évènements, de la situation, et là elle maitrisait parfaitement la situation. Le pavillon était remplit de monde : les différents responsables des communautés magiques, des membres important du ministère, le gratin habituel et ses amis étaient également présent.

Elle observait la foule pénétrer à l'intérieur du lieu et admirer la magnificence du lieu ainsi que toute les œuvres qui était exposé. Elle était tellement fière d'elle, une aura de pouvoir rayonnait autour d'elle. Elle rejoint ses amis pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Hermione s'exclama Ginny, tu as fait un travail incroyable, c'est superbe ici !

- Merci répondit Hermione dans un sourire, ce n'est pas tout moi tu sais, mais je suis très contente du résultat. Et attend de voir le reste !

- Tu es magnifique Hermione dit soudain Ron.

Hermione portait une robe que son amie avait dessinée, une longue robe rose pâle qui mettait sa peau en valeur et soulignait la finesse de ses épaules et de ses bras

- C'est la robe qui fait ça dit Hermione en riant, mais merci du compliment Ron.

Elle se décida à accepter le compliment, elle ne voulait pas causer de troubles à cette soirée si parfaite. Elle prit ensuite congé de ses amis, les discours allaient commencer.

Le ministre de la magie fut le premier à parler. Il remercia les invités présents pour leurs venus et souligna l'importance de l'événement. Cette exposition n'avait pas eu lieu depuis plusieurs décennies, c'était un moment privilégié pour la communauté magique internationale. Cela allait resserrer les liens entre les différents pays, se serait également un échange de connaissances sur les différentes communautés du monde entier et l'occasion d'améliorer la solidarité et la communication entre eux. Il finit son discours en remerciant Hermione Granger et son cabinet pour le travail qu'ils avaient effectué.

Hermione était ravie, vraiment. Elle se sentait pleine de satisfaction, du devoir accompli. Elle savait qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail mais elle savourait l'évènement pleinement. Rien n'aurait pas la contrarier. Les discours se poursuivirent et bientôt la soirée fut déclarer ouverte.

Hermione observait maintenant la foule déambuler dans le pavillon, à la découverte des différentes œuvres exposé. Un verre de champagne à la main, courtoisie de l'ambassadeur français, elle leva la tête pour admirer le plafond, et quand son regard revint dans la salle, elle posa les yeux directement sur Drago Malfoy.

Il était à l'autre bout de la salle, pourtant elle sentit sa présence comme une brulure. Il était superbe, accompagné d'une très jolie jeune femme à qui il semblait expliquer quelque chose. Même si loin d'elle, Hermione ressentait l'électricité dans l'air qui les liaient. Elle l'observa quelques instant, partagé entre le désir et la haine. Soudain il prit conscience qu'il était épié et releva vivement les yeux dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione sentit à nouveau une vague de désir la submerger. Pas ce soir se dit-elle, tout est trop parfait pour gâcher ce moment.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à naviguer entre les différents invités, présentant les uns aux autres, recevant les compliments et rassurant le ministre sur la suite des évènements. Plus tard elle s'autorisa une pause près de la contribution magique de l'Irlande du Nord au pavillon. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège qui recréait une animation de la création de la Chaussée des Géants. C'était un spectacle magnifique. On disait les géants dénué de tout sens logique mais elle devait reconnaitre que sans le savoir ils avaient créé un paysage incroyable.

- Travail remarquable vraiment chuchota une voix à son oreille

- Merci répondit elle sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais.

- Oui bien entendu, ils auraient pu confier ce travail à n'importe qui, ils t'ont choisi au hasard.

- Exactement, par un tirage au sort si tu veux tout savoir.

- Oh je vois, le ministère à beaucoup progressé dans ses techniques de management à ce que je vois.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, elle le sentait si près d'elle. Tout autour d'eux les gens discutaient et admiraient l'œuvre. Aucun ne c'était aperçut de leur discussion. Elle réduit l'espace entre eux en se rapprochant de lui, elle se sentait tellement en confiance et en maitrise d'elle-même que cela lui donnait des elles.

- Tout à fait Drago répondit elle.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même, il ne laissa rien paraitre mais ses yeux bouillonnaient. Elle savait qu'en l'appelant par son prénom elle le rendait complétement fou.

- Je sais à quoi tu joues, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Arrête tout de suite, tu sais très bien que je…

Elle rapprocha encore plus son corps du sien et le coupa

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Drago dit-elle doucement.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège quelle était en train de lui tendre. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle avait disparue à travers la porte située en face d'eux. Laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Drago hésita pendant moins d'une minute. Il savait que pour son équilibre et celui de la jeune femme, il ne fallait pas qu'il aille la rejoindre. Il détestait quand elle était en contrôle de lui comme ça, il ne supportait pas son sourire, il avait envie qu'elle disparaisse. Mais bientôt il se souvint de la manière dont elle prononçait son prénom. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il passa la porte.

A peine eu il bouclé la serrure qu'il sentit une masse chaude s'appuyer contre lui et le bloquer contre le mur. Hermione soupira de contentement et se jeta à l'assaut de sa bouche. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister, elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement sûre d'elle. Elle avait envie de jouer avec lui, de lui montrer qu'elle aussi avait du pouvoir sur lui, qu'elle pouvait le plier à ses moindres désirs.

Elle prit possession de ses mains et les posa sur ses hanches puis entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle se mit à embrasser son cou. Elle le sentait sous elle, malgré les baisers, il ne se laissait pas complétement aller. Cela la contrariait. Elle colla complétement son corps contre le sien et dégaina l'arme fatale : à nouveau elle murmura son prénom, d'une voix suave et dangereusement tentatrice puis embrassa sa peau derrière l'oreille. Elle le sentit perdre pied, il laissa échapper un grognement de désir. Hermione se sentit à nouveau en pleine confiance et parcourut son torse avec sa bouche, leurs corps maintenant imbriqué l'un dans l'autre. Drago avait cessé de lutter contre elle, il se détestait pour la laisser avoir le dessus sur lui mais il n'y pouvait rien. Quand elle était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas résister.

Hermione avait maintenant descendu ses mains sur son pantalon et détachait sa ceinture. Sentant ce qu'il se passait, Drago laissa échapper son désir.

- Merlin, Mione tu me rends dingue… dit-il dans un grondement. Aucune femme ne me contrôle comme tu le fais, je te déteste.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire descendre son pantalon jusqu'en bas. Ses mains t se posèrent ensuite sur le boxer de son amant, elle sentait son désir tout près d'elle. Elle pouvait le libérer à tout moment, elle sentait qu'il ne demandait que ça.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, Merlin qu'il était beau et tellement séduisant. Mais elle voulait lui montrer ce que ça faisait d'être méprisé et abandonné et elle savait qu'avec lui les actions avaient autant de pouvoir que les mots.  
Elle retira soudainement ses mains de son corps et pris de la distance. Il sentit immédiatement le changement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il

- Et bien je dois retourner à ma soirée, j'ai des obligations répondit elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? répondit-il contenant sa colère. Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

- Exactement dit elle et elle passa la porte sans un dernier regard pour lui.

Hermione rejoint rapidement le centre du pavillon, elle était satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir payer pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir. Le connaissant il ne laissera pas passer. Mais pour le moment elle savourait sa victoire.

Ce qu'elle ne s'avouait pas c'est qu'elle était autant responsable que lui de cette situation sans aucun sens. Elle aussi n'avait pas pris ses responsabilité, n'avait pas eu le cran d'assumer ses choix, et elle aussi le blessait un peu plus à chaque rencontre. Bien qu'elle en ait conscience au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. C'était tellement plus simple de faire reposer la faute entièrement sur lui.

Elle reprit un verre en se dirigeant vers ses amis. De toute façon toute cette situation avait commencé par sa faute à lui et comme au temps de Poudlard, elle ne comptait pas rester passive.

- Vous passez une bonne soirée ? dit-elle en souriant à ses amis et enfermant Drago Malfoy dans un compartiment bien au fond de son cerveau.

Voila pour ce quatrième chapitre, le prochain un retour en arrière !


End file.
